Love and Justice
by sableye
Summary: Jay is sent to Erinsborough as a undercover detective to catch Paul Robinson. Will he succeed? Will he find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Love and Justice

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership or rights to the tv show.

Chapter 1

(Monday)

Princes Highway Twenty minutes from Melbourne

"God I hope I'm not late damn this flat tire." said Jay.

"This is my first serious investigation I can't let anything or anyone get in the way from bringing down Paul Robinson."

Cinemas

Andrew and Nancy have just come out of the cinema seeing Scream 4.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" said Andrew in a creepy voice.

Nancy squeals with laughter "I nearly wet myself when the skeleton wasn't in the closet but burst through the bedroom door with a knife."

Someone shouts out from the queue waiting to go in "Hey we haven't seen it."

"Wait, wait what about when the girl was shoved off the roof on to the car oh my god." said Andrew.

"Hey man shut your mouth." yells someone from the queue.

"No wait the best bit was when the cop pretended to be dead in the car and his mate nearly wet himself, they weren't expecting the skeleton to come behind." laughs Nancy ignoring all the patrons displeasure.

"Way to go plot-spoilers." said someone from the queue sarcastically.

Nancy turns and smiles "whatever.", as Nancy and Andrew walk off laughing.

No.26

Summer's room

Summer tried to ring Andrew but to no avail she ends up having to text a message.

Andrew we need to talk, can you ring me back soon?

Xxx Summer

She comes out of her room and tells Lyn "I'm going to take a walk."

She goes outside.

No.32

Natasha's room

"I'm so bored where's Andrew he said he'd be with me today." said Natasha complaining.

"What is up with that?" says Natasha to herself.

Lassiters

Paul is sitting at his desk thinking about the upcoming job interview.

"I hope this kid proves to be more dedicated and trustworthy than that backstabbing low life Declan Napier." said Paul to himself.

"Hmm Jay Smith he could prove to have potential he's from South Australia at least he'll have no connections with the neighbourhood."

Pulling in front of the Erinsborough shops Jay decides to ask someone for directions.

"Now where the hell is Lassiters?" said Jay frustratingly to himself.

Distracted by checking his sheet with directions to Lassiters Jay clumsily walks into the prettiest girl he has seen in ages knocking her backwards.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." said Jay.

"That's obvious." laughs Summer brushing the dust off the pavement from her skirt.

"Can I help you?"

"That would be great." smiles Jay.

"Well." hesitates Summer. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh yeah I was looking for Lassiters." said Jay blushing slightly.

"You're pretty close let me walk you over there." said Summer leading the way.

Ten steps later Summer smiles "here it is."

"Oh how embarrassing I was virtually in front of it." laughs Jay.

"The idiot standing in front of you is Jay what's your name?"

"Summer, nice to meet you don't feel bad you must be new to the area." said Summer.

"Yes I'm here for a job interview which reminds me if I don't hurry I'll be late, don't want to make a bad impression." said Jay.

"No worries." smiles Summer. "Good Luck."

Lassiters

Walking towards the receptionist Jay thinks to himself "Remember Jay you're not here to make friends you're here to do your job no time for getting involved with pretty girls."

"Good afternoon." said Jay to the receptionist. " I'm here to see Paul Robinson."

"Welcome to Lassiters Jay take a seat while I confirm your appointment with Mr Robinson." said the receptionist.

Two Minutes Later

Paul walks into the reception area, "Mr Smith right this way."

Jay breathes slowly thinking to himself "game on."

"Well Jay I'm interested to know why you'd come all this way from South Australia to apply for a job." said Paul.

"Just wanted a fresh start Mr Robinson." said Jay.

"Tell me more I'm intrigued." says Paul suspiciously.

"If you really want to know the truth it's rather cliché but my fiancée was having an affair with my best mate." said Jay hoping Paul wouldn't see it through the web of lies he was about to spin around him.

"Well on to business then." says Paul not wanting to be reminded of his disastrous marriage with Rebecca.

"I'm a very organised person who works to the best of his ability." said Jay. "I think I can help this business be the best it can."

"Welcome aboard." said Paul shaking his hand.

"Great when do I start?" said Jay.

"How about tomorrow?" said Paul.

"Sounds good." said Jay.

"Let me show you where you'll be working." said Paul showing Jay the office he'll be working in.

As Paul and Jay go back to the reception area they see Andrew outside about to go in.

"Jay this is my son Andrew." said Paul.

"Good to meet you." said Andrew.

"Jay is going to be working for this company Andrew can you show him around the place?" said Paul.

"Sure dad." said Andrew.

After showing Jay around, Andrew offers to take Jay to Charlie's.

"Yeah that would be cool." said Jay (he thinks to himself "great a chance to get some inside information.")

Charlie's

"So tell me where did you come from?" said Andrew.

"South Australia." said Jay.

"What made you come here?" said Andrew.

"You know mate, women can't live with them, can't live without them, nothing but trouble." said Jay.

"I know what you mean man got a couple problems of my own." said Andrew.

"Do tell." said Jay.

Just at that moment Natasha walks up to their table.

Folding her arms across her chest defensively, "Where have you been?" snaps Natasha at Andrew ignoring Jay completely.

"Hello Natasha can I introduce you to Jay?" said Andrew.

"Yes well back to my question." said Natasha.

"Now Tash don't be like that I've been showing Jay the business this is my dad's new employee." said Andrew.

"Well you could've let me know." said Natasha.

"Sorry hun but work comes first." said Andrew.

"You better make it up to me later." said Natasha.

"I'll see you later but right now Jay and I are talking business." said Andrew.

"Fine." snaps Natasha as she storms off.

"Hi Jay, How are you Jay, nice to meet you Jay." smiles Jay sarcastically at Andrew.

Andrew laughs back "sorry about that rather a demanding personality that one."

"No kidding good luck with that one let's order another coffee." said Jay.

Five Minutes Later

As Jay and Andrew are talking about some business stuff Summer comes around to their table.

"Hi Summer." said Andrew.

"Hi Andrew, Hi Jay." said Summer.

"How do you two know each other?" said Andrew surprised.

"We met when I was on my way to Lassiters." said Jay.

"And the funny thing was he was virtually standing in front of It." said Summer.

They all burst into laughter.

"Well I'll leave you guys to your business and congratulations Jay well done."

Leaning forward to kiss Andrew on the cheek and whispers "call me later babe."

Raising his eyebrows Jay grins "you're a busy man aren't ya."

Shrugging his shoulders Andrew just grins back.

Andrew's mobile rings, "Hello Nancy, what's up?"

Jay rises from his seat, mouthing "I'll leave you to it mate." smiles Jay. "Catch you later."

Andrew gives Jay the thumbs up, calling "see you later."

Jay couldn't get away quick enough "what a bloody wanker." he thinks to himself. "It's going to be hard to pretend to be his friend." "Can't believe someone as nice as Summer could love a jerk like that."

"Geez."


	2. Chapter 2

Love & Justice

Chapter Two

(Tuesday)

Next Morning

Lassiters

Jay is walking to Lassiters for his first day at work.

"Time to focus on the mission so let's get to work." says Jay to himself as he walks in the door.

Two Hours Later

Melbourne Aquarium

Callum and Sophie head towards the sea horse enclosure.

"Those sea horses are cute aren't they?" said Sophie.

"Weird." said Callum.

"It might be weird to you but others might not think so." snaps Sophie.

Sophie finds Callum's dismissive manner totally frustrating.

Two Hours Later

Nobu Restaurant

Kate and Mark sitting at the table having a pleasant conversation.

"The restaurant is so good." said Kate.

"It sure is especially the beef sashimi." said Mark.

"The spicy tuna salad was great but it was sure spicy." said Kate.

"I was wandering if you and I could go on a vacation for the weekend." said Mark shyly.

"What place do you have in mind?" said Kate.

"Sydney." said Mark.

"Wow I love that place." said Kate happily.

"I just knew." said Mark pleased with himself.

"When do we go?" smiled Kate.

"We go on a Friday morning and get back on Sunday." said Mark, "would this fit in with your work shifts."

"Sounds great to me." laughs Kate, adding "I'll make it fit."

"I thought you might." said Mark.

One Hour Later

Harold's Cafe

Jay on his afternoon break decides to get a sandwich and a coffee at Harold's.

While waiting for his sandwich, Summer enters Harold's with a friend.

"Hi Jay , there's someone I want to introduce you to." says Summer. "Chris this is Jay."

"Hi Summer, Hi Chris." said Jay.

"Good to meet you Jay." said Chris shaking his hand.

"How are you going at your new job at Lassiters?" said Summer.

"Going well but it's being very busy at Lassiters because there has been a lot of bookings." said Jay.

"You know Easter's coming."

One Hour Later

Pancake Parlour

Callum and Sophie are enjoying their pancakes at the table.

"Pancakes are sure delicious." said Sophie.

"Especially with ice-cream." said Callum.

"Finally I've found something you like." laughs Sophie.

"Sure had a very fun day hanging out."

"So did I." said Callum. "Foods always the best part."

"Come on, what did you really think about the aquarium." said Sophie.

"The Sharks they could bite with their teeth snapping a person in half." said Callum laughing.

"Typical Callum with his humour but that is what I like about him that he can make me smile." says Sophie to herself.

"Sophie is sure good-looking and not like other girls dragging guys around shopping centres." says Callum to himself.

One Hour Later

Sophie's Front Door

"Hey Sophie I think we'd make a great couple." says Callum leaning in quickly giving her a kiss on the lips and walking away before Sophie has a chance to protest.

"Call you later." shouts back Callum.

"Okay." beams Sophie, shocked but thrilled by the kiss.

Five Days Later

(Sunday)

Kate arrives home exhausted bearing gifts for Lou and Sophie.

"Hi Sophie happy Easter." said Kate as she gives Sophie a hug.

"Happy Easter too, welcome back." said Sophie.

"Welcome back and happy Easter." said Lou.

"How was your vacation?" said Sophie.

"It was great." said Kate.

"What did you do up there?" said Lou.

"Went to the Sydney opera house to watch a orchestra performance." said Kate.

"Was the performance good?" said Sophie.

"It was excellent." said Kate.

Three Days Later

(Wednesday)

Erinsborough High

First Session

was about to start teaching the year eight class only to hear a knock on the door.

He opens the door to see it's the principal Mr Williams.

"What is it Mr Williams." said Mr Welker.

"I want to talk to the class for a couple of minutes." said Michael.

"Proceed, Mr Williams wants to talk for a couple of minutes." said Mr Welker.

"There is going to be a new student at this school, I want you guys to make her feel welcomed everyone this is Tarla Eilmer." said Michael.

"Hello everyone." said Tarla.

"Hello Tarla." said the entire class.

"Tarla why don't you take a seat next to Bill." said Michael.

"Thanks for your time." said Michael as he closes the door.

Third Session

Lockers

Callum and Sophie are walking together on their way to maths only to be interrupted by Tarla.

"Excuse me guys I was supposed to have maths this session but I don't know where the classroom is." said Tarla.

"We know where it is follow us Tarla." said Sophie.

"What are your names?" said Tarla.

"I'm Sophie and this is my boyfriend Callum." said Sophie.

"Good to meet you guys." said Tarla.

They go to maths for the next session.

Lunchtime

"Hi Guys." said Tarla. "Can I sit with you?"

"Hi Tarla." said Callum and Sophie.

"Sure." said Sophie, "Take a seat."

"First day is so hard with everything like making new friends, having to find classrooms for like the next session." said Tarla.

"Of course but it gets easier as time passes by." said Sophie.

"You'll get the hang of it." said Callum.

Two Days Later

(Friday)

Jay goes online to chat with his boss Sergeant Greg.

"Hi Jay just wanting to know what the progress is?" said Greg.

"Just taking a slow approach building trust." said Jay.

"Good man that's the way." said Greg.

"Watch out for Paul he's a slippery character."

"No joke he has his private information locked up like fort knocks." said Jay.

"It'll take time hope you're prepared for the long haul." said Greg.

"Use some of that special talent of computer hacking that's why I chose you for this job."

"I'll let you know when I know something." said Jay.

"Ok mate leave you to it." said Greg as he logs off.

Next Day

(Saturday)

Westfield Doncaster

After walking out of Bardot, Andrew complains to Natasha "haven't we been to enough fashion stores?"

"Not yet still want to have a look at Suzanne Grae and after that got to go into Roger David store to look at some new clothes for you." said Natasha.

"Oh my god how do I get out of this?" groans Andrew to himself.

"I'll leave you shopping for a minute while I go to the gents." said Andrew.

"Don't be long." said Natasha impatiently.

"No worries hun." said Andrew.

Four Minutes Later

Level One

Andrew is on his way over to meet Nancy realising he has a huge problem and decides to bring in reinforcements and rings Jay.

"Jay I got a real problem." said Andrew.

"Natasha is waiting for me at the ground level downstairs but I was supposed to meet Nancy at big-w on level one."

"I'm over at ASM sports memorabilia." said Jay.

"It's urgent I'll meet you there." said Andrew.

"See you in a minute." said Jay, shaking his head.

"What a pathetic fool."

Ground Level

Andrew finds Jay outside of ASM sports memorabilia only to find out that Summer is here too.

"Hello, I think you have a bigger problem because I saw Summer." said Jay.

"Hell, umm, ok, can you ring Natasha fake some emergency that'll get her out of here I'll meet up with Nancy, and would you mind distracting Summer for the afternoon." said Andrew.

Trying not to sound too enthusatic Jay stammers "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"C'mon mate you'd be doing me a huge favor." said Andrew.

"All right then." smiles Jay to himself.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." said Andrew.

Later that afternoon

Level one

Jay and Summer are walking out of dymocks.

"Want a afternoon snack like something sweet?" said Jay.

"That would be great." said Summer.

"Let's go to joy cupcakes." said Jay.

Twenty Minutes Later

Joy Cupcakes/Food Court

Sitting at the table Jay and Summer are talking.

"These cupcakes are so good." said Jay.

"I agree they are delicious." said Summer.

"Which cupcake did you like best?" said Jay. "I liked the strawberry cupcake.

"Me too we both liked the same flavored cupcake it sure was coincidence." said Summer as she and Jay burst into laughter.

"I had a very good time hanging out with you." said Jay.

"So did I." said Summer.

Jay and Summer proceed to talk about what they found at the shops.

Later that evening

No.22

Andrew's room

Andrew rings Jay on the mobile.

"Hi Andrew?" said Jay.

"Thanks for today mate your a lifesaver." said Andrew.

"That was a close one." said Jay.

"Sure was, I don't know if I can keep this up." laughs Andrew.

Jay thinks to himself "bloody wanker, god he's up himself."

"Jay you're still there." said Andrew.

"Yeah mate, sure must be exhausting for you." said Jay sarcastically adding. "Any time I can help."

"Thanks." said Andrew.

"Well I'd better go, take it easy." said Jay hanging up.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to expose you for the little shit you are." said Jay to himself.

Two Days Later

(Monday)

Erinsborough High

Recess

Sophie, Callum and Tarla are just talking about their weekend.

"I sure had a very fun weekend." said Tarla.

"What did you do?" said Callum.

"I went shopping at Harbour town shopping centre with my sister." said Tarla.

"What did you get?" said Sophie.

"Just more clothes and earrings." said Tarla.

"Will you guys excuse me a moment I just got to go to my locker and get ready for next session." said Sophie.

Sophie gives Callum a kiss on the cheek before she heads to her locker.

"How are things going in your relationship?" said Tarla.

"I don't think I should be telling you that." said Callum.

"Why not is it a secret?" said Tarla.

"I just don't think I should be blabbing about every detail it's not any of your business." said Callum.

"Aw don't be like that cutie." pouts Tarla.

"This is starting to get weird I got to get ready for class." said Callum.

"Okay catch you later handsome." said Tarla as Callum walks back to the lockers.

"Damn that didn't work but I'm not giving up that easily." says Tarla frustratingly to herself.

Lunchtime

Callum and Sophie walking outside together.

"Are you feeling ok?" said Sophie.

"Yeah I'm alright why?" said Callum.

"I get a feeling that something has happened." said Sophie.

"All right I'll tell you but don't get mad at me, Tarla was acting weird when you went to your locker to get ready for class." said Callum.

"How weird?" said Sophie.

"Very weird she was trying to make a move on me." said Callum.

"What?" said Sophie.

"But I told her it was weird and got ready for class." said Callum.

Sophie storms off.

"Where are you going?" said Callum.

"To settle the score with that bitch." yells back Sophie.

Five Minutes Later

Sophie finds Tarla near the lockers talking to her other friends.

"Tarla what did you do?" said Sophie.

"What are you talking about?" said Tarla.

"Don't play games with me you know what I'm talking about." said Sophie.

"Calm down do you want to take it outside?" said Tarla.

"Let's take it outside all right you'll know not to mess with me." said Sophie.

Outside the hallway

When Sophie and Tarla are outside "what got you in an angry mood?" said Tarla sarcastically.

"Your actions you stupid bimbo." said Sophie as she pushed Tarla.

"What was that for?" said Tarla as she got back up.

"You we're making a move on Callum which is something I don't really appreciate." said Sophie angrily.

Suddenly they pull each other to the ground.

"Fight, fight, fight." said a group of students.

"Get off me you skank." said Tarla.

"Well you should've thought of that before you tried to mess with my relationship with Callum." said Sophie as she slapped Tarla in the face.

"I'm a pretty girl I get what I want and you're just plain." said Tarla as she pushed Sophie off her.

Sophie has a grip on Tarla's hair and shoves her to the ground.

When Tarla raises her arm, Sophie blocks it with her grip and redirects to slap Tarla in the face with her own hand repeatedly.

"Take that you bitch." says Sophie as she slaps Tarla.

"Enough please I'm sorry." said Tarla.

"What was that?" said Sophie. "Can you speak up, can't hear you?"

"I'm sorry." said Tarla with a raised voice.

"Don't mess with me or my man got it." said Sophie as she gets back up and pulls Tarla up.

"What is going on?" said Michael as he's getting back from his lunch break.

"These two girls here got into a catfight." said Cameron. "You sure missed one heck of a catfight.

"Don't get smart with me Cameron." said Michael. "Sophie and Tarla in my office now."

Principal's office

"Would anyone of you two care to tell me what happened?" said Michael.

"She had a go at me for no reason." said Tarla.

"Only because she tried to crack on to my boyfriend." said Sophie.

"Girls enough despite what problems led to a fight that isn't a valid excuse to have a go at each other." said Michael.

"You'll both have three days detention for your actions."

Four Days Later

(Friday)

After School

Sophie and Callum are at their lockers getting their school bag to go home for the weekend.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" said Callum.

"Not much what are you thinking about?" said Sophie.

"Want to hang out and have fun just the two of us?" said Callum.

"I'd like that it sure has being a stressful week at school." said Sophie.

"Let's go and get a snack at Harold's." said Callum.

"Sure." said Sophie as she and Callum walk out of school together.


	3. Chapter 3

Love & Justice

Chapter 3

Three Days Later

(Monday)

Lassiters

"Eureka! This is great information this should bring you down Paul." says Jay to himself.

Before he has a chance to download he hears Paul talking in the passage.

"Shit." says Jay to himself and quickly shuts down the program and moves back to his own desk.

"Have you finished the statistics for the Easter program I can't wait to see what profit the business made?" said Paul.

"Good news it's all here the profits have doubled this quarter." said Jay as he hands the reports to Paul.

"Nice work." said Paul not suspecting a thing.

Paul leans over his desk to pick up his laptop and tells Jay "I'm off to a meeting."

"Keep up the good work."

"Getting closer now I know the code I can access his computer from mine it's like taking candy from a baby." says Jay to himself.

Three Days Later

(Thursday)

After School

Erinsborough complex

Summer is walking at the complex having thoughts.

"Why am I thinking about Jay?" says Summer to herself.

Jay is happening to be walking outside of lassiters when he has thoughts.

"I got to get Summer off my mind and focus on my work." says Jay to himself.

Jay's concentration on his thoughts happens to be broken when Summer waves to him.

"Hi Jay." said Summer.

"Hi Summer how are you?" said Jay.

"I'm great had a good day at school how was your day at work?" said Summer.

"My day at work was so good do you want to celebrate with me with a coffee." said Jay.

Summer laughs "I didn't know business administration was so exciting."

"Oh yeah that's right must be careful not to let on Summer's a smart cookie." thinks Jay to himself.

Laughing Jay says "just kidding any excuse for a coffee how about it anyway?"

"Actually that's a good idea maybe you could help me with a problem I got." said Summer.

"Sure." said Jay as they go to Harold's.

Harold's Café

"Do tell what the problem is?" said Jay.

"It's about Andrew I got the feeling that he might be seeing someone else." said Summer.

"Why do you think that Summer?" said Jay.

"He rarely has time for me anymore and there also seems to be a lot of excuses to be somewhere else." said Summer.

"Have you tried to talk to Andrew about this?" said Jay.

"I can't pin him down for dms." said Summer.

"What's dms." said Jay.

"God men are hopeless deep and meaningful, dah." said Summer laughing.

"Oh." said Jay.

"So you spend a lot of time with him what do you think?" said Summer.

Before he has a chance to answer, his phone rings Jay tells Summer "Sorry it's Paul I got to answer."

Two Days Later

(Saturday)

Nancy's House

Andrew knocks on the door then the door opens to reveal Nancy in tears.

"What's the matter?" said Andrew.

"I'll explain in my room." said Nancy tearfully.

Nancy's Room

"I got some news." said Nancy trying not to burst into more tears.

"You can tell me." said Andrew.

"I'm pregnant the baby's yours." said Nancy as she burst into tears on Andrew's shoulder.

Next Day

(Sunday)

Charlie's

Andrew is waiting for Jay to arrive so he can tell him the news.

Jay comes in the door to find Andrew at the table.

"Hi Jay." said Andrew.

"Hi Andrew what's the big news you wanted to tell me." said Jay.

"Nancy's pregnant." said Andrew.

"Is she going to keep it?" said Jay.

"She suddenly went all religious on me it's against her faith." said Andrew.

Jay thinks to himself "you fool Robinson she played the guilt card on you."

"Man, it's 2011 you should know to be careful so these things don't happen." said Jay.

"She was meant to be on the pill." said Andrew.

"Mate a player got to take responsibilities to cover himself." laughs Jay.

"Ha ha I get the pun, I hate using condoms." said Andrew.

"And that's why you're in the mess that you're in." adding sarcastically "I hope there's no other girls knocking on the door with that complaint."

"Hey mate where's the sympathy?" said Andrew.

"So have you told Paul yet?" said Jay.

"Well I was hoping you'd be with me when I tell him over dinner maybe in public so dad won't be able to yell at me." said Andrew.

Two Days Later

(Tuesday)

No.32

Natasha's house

Natasha waiting at the living room for Andrew to meet her.

A knock on the door is heard Natasha goes straight to the door to see Andrew standing there.

"What was so important that you wanted to tell me?" said Andrew.

"I'm worried that you might not love me as much anymore." said Natasha.

"Where is this talk coming from?" said Andrew.

"You seem to be avoiding me every time we go somewhere together you get called away you never stayed with me for very long." said Natasha.

"Aw c'mon honey don't be like that." said Andrew.

"It's important that I know that we're together because I got to tell you something." said Natasha.

A sudden feeling of déjà vu overcomes Andrew as he stutters "what?"

"I'm pregnant." said Natasha.

"You got to be kidding." said Andrew.

"Andrew." snaps Natasha in a high-pitched voice.

"What happened with the pill?" said Andrew.

"I had to stop taking it, it was making me sick." said Natasha.

"Don't you think you should've told me!" growls Andrew.

"Don't start with me I thought we're in love." said Natasha bursting into tears.

"Look don't cry you know you got choices we're too young to be in this predicament." said Andrew.

"What are you suggesting?" yells Natasha. "If you think for a minute that I would get rid of our child it's immoral."

Next Week

(Tuesday)

Lassiters

Paul comes into the office and asks Jay "can you stay late tonight?"

"Sure boss." smiles Jay suspiciously.

"I'll explain it to you later no need to let others know about the meeting, okay." said Paul.

"Yeah no worries." said Jay.

Later that evening

"I got a proposition for you." said Paul.

"Okay." says Jay. "What is it?"

"First off can I say I'm impressed with the way you're handling my private affairs and also I want to say thanks for helping Andrew with his unfortunate situation but we need to deal permanently with one little problem. This Nancy girl is a real gold digger she knows Andrew's going to inherit a nice sum of money from his grandmother's estate when he turns 21 and that's why she's hooked onto him with this baby business." said Paul.

"Yeah I come across a few women where mates have been trapped into parenthood. They'll do anything for an easy ride even as far as getting pregnant by someone else and blaming you." said Jay.

"Sounds like you had some personal experience with that last comment." said Paul.

"Let's just say that won't happen to me again." said Jay.

"Good, good, you understand I need you to ring this number and that person will take care of the rest." said Paul.

"I think you got a real opportunity with us Jay I can see you helping me running this business maybe taking over some day."

"What about your son?" said Jay.

"He's more interested in being an entertainment manager with his inheritance he'll be fine here's the number and I'll leave it in your capable hands." said Paul.

After Paul leaves the office Jay thinks to himself "Got cha I got the last bit of evidence I need and I'll get two birds with one stone."

Later that evening

Jay's House

Jay goes online to chat with Sergeant Greg.

"Hi Jay how's everything going got any new information?" said Greg.

"Yes I sure have it turns out the businessman's disappearance was no accident because Paul got his hit man to do the dirty work for him." said Jay. "But now he plans to target Nancy as well."

"What do we do to stop him?" said Greg.

"We'll notify the police woman and make it look like it's Nancy to draw the hit man out and when he comes outside the police will be right behind him to make an arrest." said Jay.

"Where is the meeting place?" said Greg.

"The meeting place will be at the car-park at McDonalds Flemington." said Jay.

"What day and what time?" said Greg.

"Friday night at 10pm." said Jay.

"Ok the plan is set I'll send you reinforcements to nab the hit man in case if there's leaks with the local police. said Greg.

"Thanks." said Jay.

"Good luck and call me as soon as the mission is completed." said Greg as he logs off.

Three nights later

(Friday)

McDonalds Flemington

Jay calls Greg on the mobile and tells him "all went well, no problems."

"Now that just leaves Paul to go and your mission will be complete." said Greg.

Jay thinks to himself "not until I expose the other Robinson douchebag."

"Still there." said Greg.

"Yes, sorry, well not long to go." said Jay.

"As soon as we get a confession from the hit man we'll notify you to arrest Paul." said Greg.

Next Day

(Saturday)

Lassiters

Paul's Office

"The Nancy problem is dealt with." said Jay.

"Good work, you're very important to my business Jay, I want you to know that you have a permanent place in this firm." said Paul.

Three Nights Later

(Tuesday)

Lassiters

Everyone is enjoying themselves at the workplace party.

Andrew is talking to Jay at the table.

"Thanks for helping me out you're a real mate." said Andrew.

"That's what mates are for." said Jay as they hear tapping of a glass.

"May I have your attention please?" said Paul. "I have an announcement to make."

"I'm really pleased with the way everyone's performed this year especially during the Easter break they'll be a bonus for you all for your efforts." I also have an another announcement Jay will have a permanent position as my personal secretary."

Before Paul has a chance to continue a disturbance can be heard at the back of the room with the door opening revealing it to be the police.

"What's going on?" said Paul as Jay comes from behind to arrest him.

"Paul Robinson you're under arrest for attempted murder of Mr Helinson, attempted abduction of Miss Nancy Saunders and fraud, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." said Mark.

Before Paul says something Andrew interrupts "what are you doing with my father?"

"He's going to the station, he has being charged with attempted murder, attempted abduction and fraud." said Jay.

"You betrayed me and my father." said Andrew.

"You're not so innocent yourself cheating on three girls at the same time and getting two of them pregnant." said Jay.

"What?" said Summer and Natasha at the same time.

"He's been having secret affairs behind your backs and Natasha's pregnant." said Jay.

"Who is the third girl?" said Natasha.

"It's not what you think." said Andrew.

"It's Nancy Saunders who is the third girl he's been going out with behind your backs and is pregnant." said Jay. "Could be a part of Paul's plan to get rid of her."

"It's not true." said Andrew.

"It is true because he had mystery disappearances." said Jay. "I got to go down to the station now."

Jay, Mark and the police leave the room guiding Paul to the police car.

"Don't leave Erinsborough Andrew will need to talk to you as well." said Jay.

"You leave my son out of this." said Paul.

"You better fess up Paul or he might be implicated too." said Jay.

"You bastard." said Natasha as she walks out.

"Tash let me explain." calls out Andrew but she's already walked out.

Andrew looks at Summer.

"Were you involved in Nancy's disappearance?" said Summer.

"C'mon Summer how could you even think that?" said Andrew.

"You're the lowest of the low." said Summer as she storms out.

Next Day

(Wednesday)

In the morning

Summer's House

No.26

Jay knocks on the door to see how Summer is.

The door opens revealing it to be Summer in a very upset state.

"What do you want?" said Summer.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" said Jay.

"What do you think?" said Summer sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude aren't you glad that Robinson's been exposed?" said Jay.

"I hope you're happy with what you done!" said Summer angrily.

"I understand you've been hurt but it's my job to expose people for what they are." said Jay.

"And it certainly exposed you." said Summer.

"Excuse me?" said Jay.

"You've lied to me as well." said Summer. "I confided all sort of things to you and you've used it to your advantage."

"It's my job I couldn't tell you." said Jay.

"Well I can tell you leave me alone." said Summer. "I had enough of both of you."

"You're in no position to judge me in that way here's something to think about two women, two babies and one man great future you could've been the third." said Jay storming down the footpath.

As Jay slams the door of his car he mumbles to himself "glad I'm heading back to South Australia I had enough of this town."

Two Days Later

(Friday)

Sergeant's Office

Adelaide

"You're quiet today." said Greg.

Getting no response Greg pushes harder "C'mon Jay spill it."

"It's nothing, its fine." snaps Jay.

"Oh my god it's a woman mate not again didn't you learn the first time." smiles Greg.

"God you can read me like a book Greg let's go get a drink I'll tell you about it there." said Jay.

Later that afternoon

Harold's Café

"Did you realise that Andrew was responsible for both girls being pregnant?" said Susan.

"Honestly I was surprised that he would do such a thing." said Karl.

"Poor Summer how lucky was she that she didn't become the third." said Susan not realising that Summer was sitting in hearing distance at the back from the café.

Lyn approaches Susan and Karl's table saying "Can I get you both the usual coffees?"

"Yes thanks Lyn." smiles Susan.

"Can you believe Paul Robinson was involved in trying to get rid of one of his son's girlfriends do you think Andrew asked his father to do that or just Paul trying to control the family fortune." said Lyn.

"Either way it's a bad business indeed trying to knock off a young girl because she's pregnant." said Karl.

"Thank goodness for Jay exposing the whole situation fraud's one thing but murder's another." said Susan seriously.

"Yeah poor Nancy she had a very lucky escape." said Lyn as she walks off to get the coffees.

Having heard enough Summer goes out the back door only to see Toadie talking to Mark.

"That was a clever operation bringing in the undercover detective to infiltrate Paul's business." said Toadie.

"Yeah we had to bring in someone from interstate so Paul wouldn't suspect." said Mark.

"Where's Jay now?" said Toadie.

"Back to South Australia." said Mark. "Paul still has dangerous contacts so it would be best for Jay not to hang around."

"Too true." said Toadie.

Summer starts to feel really bad for the way she talked to Jay and wonders "what if I never see him again?"

Two Days Later

(Sunday)

Nancy's House

Summer knocks on the door and the door opens to reveal Nancy.

"Hi Nancy how are you?" said Summer.

"Feeling a bit better want to come in?" said Nancy.

"Sure." said Summer.

Nancy's Room

"What do you want to talk about?" said Nancy.

"I want you to tell me everything about your relationship with Andrew and where Jay fits in." said Summer.

An hour later Summer knows all she needs to know and what she needs to do.

Next Day

(Monday)

Summer's House

No.26

Getting up bright and early Monday morning Summer wakes up Lyn with a desperate plea "Can you take me to the airport?"

"Love are you sure about this?" said Lyn.

"Actually Lyn I've never been so sure about anything in my life." said Summer.

Laughing Lyn says "well what are we waiting for let's go."

One Hour Later

Tullamarine Airport

Ticket counter

Waiting patiently she finally reaches the front of the queue "one ticket to Adelaide please."

"Any baggage." said the flight attendant.

"No." says Summer impatiently.

"You're lucky you just made it your flight will be leaving at terminal four very shortly make you way straight to the boarding gate." smiles the flight attendant.

Summer quickly sprints through the terminal calling over her shoulder "I'll be back tonight Lyn."

"Don't worry about picking me up I'll catch the bus."

Sergeant's Office

Adelaide

"Jay are you listening to me?" said Greg sternly.

"What, what did you say?" said Jay.

"Jay I've just been explaining the case to you for ten minutes and you haven't heard a word I said." said Greg kindly adding, "It's that Ramsay street girl isn't it."

"I just can't get her out of my mind." says Jay gloomily.

"So what are you going to do about it?" smiles Greg.

"I'm gonna go back to Erinsborough to find her." said Jay.

"Well you better get going if you want to make the early morning flight out." said Greg.

Jay jumps out of his seat and takes off without a second to waste.

Greg laughs to himself "young love what can you do?"

Two Hours Later

Adelaide Police Station

Summer is heading inside to the police station where she finds the receptionist.

"What can I help you with?" said the receptionist.

"I need to see Detective Jay Hilmington it's really important." said Summer just as Sergeant Greg comes out of his office.

"Wait a minute you must be the girl Jay has been talking about Summer Hoyland." said Greg.

"Sergeant Greg Wilson nice to meet you at last."

"Nice to meet you too." said Summer. "Do you know where Jay is?"

"Well this is amusing, I think you two need to communicate better he went on a plane to Erinsborough to find you." said Greg, trying not to laugh.

"Young love, what can you do! Come into my office you can use my phone." smiles Greg.

Meanwhile

Erinsborough

Harold's Café

Seeing Lyn at the counter, Jay takes a deep breath and approaches her.

"Hi Lyn."

Looking shocked Lyn gasps "oh my god." Before shaking with laughter "honestly young love." she smiles.

Suddenly Jay's mobile starts beeping.

"Summer, where are you?" said Jay.

"Adelaide, where are you?" said Summer anxiously.

"You're not gonna believe this I'm in Erinsborough." said Jay.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I really need to talk to you." says Summer desperately.

"Stay right where you are don't go anywhere I need to talk to you, put Greg on." said Jay.

"Greg stop laughing, this is not funny take her out of for coffee, I'll be there in two hours. Oh by the way say only nice things about me please." smiles Jay.

Hanging up and pleading pathetically Jay convinces Lyn to drive him to the airport having been able to get a seat on the next flight out.

Two Hours Later

Running towards the steps of the Adelaide police station Jay sees Summer and Greg walking back from the coffee shop down the back from the block.

Picking up the pace he runs into her arms.

"I'm sorry I lied about myself, it's my job, its important when your undercover." stresses Jay.

"I know, I know, it wasn't just that, it was the whole sordid mess I nearly became part of." cries Summer.

"Well before this gets too gushy and I bring up my breakfast I'm heading into the office." smiles Greg to Jay. "I guess I won't see you for the rest of the day.

"Actually come to think of it I reckon you deserve a week off I'll see you next Monday 8am no excuses." laughs Greg as he walks inside.

Locking lips, I don't think they heard a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Love & Justice

Chapter 4

Epilogue:

Four Months Later

(Monday)

Royal Botanic Gardens, Melbourne

Jay and Summer are just sitting peacefully on the grass having a picnic.

"It's sure interesting how everything has changed in the last six months." reflects Jay.

"Yes it sure changed for the better." smiles Summer.

"Twenty-two years is not long enough for evil like him but it'll give that Paul Robinson plenty of time to think about what he did." says Jay.

"I agree you sure outsmarted him, do you think there's any chance Andrew will become a better person and not become like his father." said Summer.

"I better hope so for his sake because guys in Sydney don't take kindly to other guys cracking on to their girl, could find himself buried in a ditch." said Jay.

"Agree but also Nancy wasn't as honest as everyone thought she was about being pregnant." said Summer.

"She sure was deceitful about the pregnancy so she could have a rich partner supporting her for life." said Jay.

"It was a very shallow thing for her to do but I feel bad for Natasha because Andrew never told her about his secret affair with Nancy." said Summer. "That was so low and not cool at all, hate guys that do that.

"Don't worry Summer there's no way that I'd do that to you I experienced it myself when my fiancee was having an affair with my best mate when you work as a pair in the police force you gotta trust when your mate does something like that you're not sure if they'll cover your back if you're in a bad situation at work." said Jay dramatically.

"Oh." said Summer. "I'm so sorry honey."

"So what happened to them?"

"Actually it's quite tragic I found out he was a rogue cop dealing with some very undesirable people and they didn't like something he did they killed them both." said Jay.

"Why did they kill her too?" asked Summer surprised.

"It was unlucky really she just happened to be with him at the time." said Jay.

"Wow that's awful." said Summer.

"Well enough of that bad past already it's a new start." said Summer on a brighter note.

"I decided to retire and start a new career." said Jay.

"You can't do that, you love the force and I can't be responsible for you giving up your career." said Summer.

"I've seen enough violence and I don't want to put the one I love in danger you're more important to me than some silly career." said Jay.

"Well what are you going to do?" said Summer.

"Well this is the best part my love I'm going to settle in Erinsborough and write." said Jay.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" said Summer.

"You inspired me Summer I always like writing when I was back at school and I met a few interesting characters in my line of work I'm pretty sure I can turn into a best seller." laughs Jay.

"Well at least enough to pay the rent." teases Summer.

"Very funny Summer." laughs Jay.

"Well does that mean Greg will come down and visit I'm sure Lyn will like that." smiles Summer mischeviously.

"I see your new career is going to be matchmaking." laughs Jay.

They both laugh together.

The End...


End file.
